


Puppy Tails - Another day

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [96]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day in the life of Gladstone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Another day

6.00 I watch Uncle Sherlock try and get up without waking dad.

6.15 Uncle Sherlock is still trying to get up without waking dad. Dad has his arm wrapped around Uncle Sherlock.

6.45 Uncle Sherlock has given up and is now snoring, dad’s smiling.

7.30 Dad gets up without waking Uncle Sherlock.

7.33 Breakfast!!!!

7.45 Dad’s cooking sausages bacon and eggs.

8.15 Uncle Sherlock’s up, must be the smell of the yummy sausages.

8.17 Dad tells Uncle Sherlock to put some clothes on before breakfast.

8.30 I’m eating sausages, bacon, and fried bread!!!!

9.00 They want to take me for a walk, but I can’t – too full. I’m not budging.

9.15 Dad and Uncle Sherlock are doing that kissing thing again. Something I really don’t want to watch my parents do yuck.

10.00 Feeling a bit better, ready for my walk but Dad and Uncle Sherlock are still on the couch doing ‘things’.

10.15 Thank goodness for Mrs Hudson, she came in. They’ve stopped kissing now and Dad’s getting out my lead.

10.30 It’s nice that my parents are in love but we’re really not getting anywhere when they stop every ten seconds to do something sloppy.

10.45 At last – free to roam.

11.00 Have marked every tree I can find – I need a drink have run out of liquid.

11.05 Drinking lovely fresh water mmm… I needed that.

11.15 We’re on the Underground – I don’t like it. There’s no air and it smells funny. Dad’s hugging me really close.

11.30 Someone stepped on my paw. It really hurts. Dad’s looking at it. Uncle Sherlock is shouting at the man who hurt me.

11.45 Above ground now. We’ve been banned from the underground.

12.00 I like taxi boxes.

12.15 We arrive at Greenwich theatre. We’re here for a case. We’ve arrived early. Uncle Sherlock sneaks round the back while Dad and me keep watch.

12.45 Uncle Sherlock comes back and shrugs.

12.46 Time for dinner!

12.47 We walk past a really big boat Uncle Sherlock says it’s a ‘cutty shark’. I thought it was a boat.

12.50 Dad wants to go into Frankie and Benny’s, they don’t like dogs though.

12.51 Uncle Sherlock makes a phone call.

12.52 They like dogs now.

13.00 Dad’s food arrives, Uncle Sherlock isn’t hungry – that means less food for me.

13.05 Dad ordered me a sausage, but I’ve got to wait till it’s cool.

13.06 I burnt my tongue and Dad told me off for jumping on the table.

14.00 I’m sure the sausage has cooled down by now.

14.05 At last bratwurst – I think it’s the best sausage I have ever had.

14.15 We’re going into the theatre and I’m under Uncle Sherlock’s coat hiding.

14.30 The show’s started.

14.31 Uncle Sherlock is huffing and rolling his eyes.

14.35 The man next to uncle Sherlock keeps staring at him. I growl, he jumps back – serves him right.

14.37 The man next to Uncle Sherlock has moved to another seat.

14.40 This is so boring. Uncle Sherlock’s eyes keep closing. Dad pokes him in the ribs a couple of times.

14.45 Uncle Sherlock starts to say something. Dad slaps a hand over his mouth and shushes him.

15.00 Dad’s sighing now and trying to cover it up. I think I can hear someone snoring behind us.

15.15 Apparently it’s something called an intermission. We escape. Uncle Sherlock’s running down the street and dad is behind us. 

“What about the case?’ Dad shouts.

“It was just a case of bad acting” Uncle Sherlock replies. “Hardly worth our time.”

15.30 Coffee shop, nice bowl of water for me, and a tickle off the pretty girl who brought over our drinks. 

16.00 Dad and Uncle Sherlock are laughing, they say it was the worst play they have ever seen.

16.30 I feel soo tired.

16.45 Uncle Sherlock wants to walk by the river, I’m tucked in his coat.

19.00 I’m in my basket, how did I get here?

19.15 Food I’m starving I’ve only had my crunchies, a sausage, a piece of bacon, some fried toast, and a bratwurst all day! Beefy bits yum!

19.30 I really need a walk…

19.45 I hope Dad remembered the poo bags.

20.15 It’s nice when it’s still light out, I like going to the park twice a day.

20.30 They’re doing it again. What’s that Greg says? ‘Get a room.’ Maybe I need to take them back to the house now, they look tired.

21.00 At last comfy on the sofa with my pillow next to me and something on the telly, it’s nearly perfect.

21.15 Dad’s snuggling into Uncle Sherlock, time for a little interruption.

21.30 Snuggled between Dad and Uncle Sherlock, now it’s perfect. I can have a sleep now.


End file.
